


The Altered

by joanna_LJ



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Chernobyl AU, Chinese Language, F/F, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanna_LJ/pseuds/joanna_LJ
Summary: This a story between the crazy scientist Kate Beckinsale and the huntress, Milla Jovovich. Kate gets lost in the woods and accidentally meets the huntress who lives there. Milla offers a kind hand and eventually Kate settles down in her house. Both of them develop a feeling. However, there is something about this mysterious huntress eho has no past. In the end, the secrets reveal and Kate refuses to make a decision. She runs away and is then driven back by an unexpected accident, only when it's too late already.





	1. Demo

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a demo. Not sure if I will finish this, but I know I'll have to post it here.
> 
> Warning: this is a Real Person Fiction!

Kate是从英国来的科学家，在去镇上采购的时候被这里的人发现的。他们要求她去帮助科学研究。  
当她告诉Milla的时候，Milla还是很为她高兴的。Kate来到这个城市少说也有五年了，期间和别人的交流只有在采购是才有。她曾经就此揶揄过Kate，说她有社交恐惧症，但马上被Kate反呛说她自己不也住在这荒林里。从那之后Milla就识趣千万不要和高学历的人开玩笑。  
总而言之，当Milla听到Kate终于有个正常的工作时她可比当事人兴奋多了。要知道在这之前Kate的所有同事就是一只山羊。当然一直以来Milla都对Kate的研究事业报以极大的鼓励，她愿意把她赚来的最后一分一毫给她拿去做研究，哪怕内心深处她不觉得这和核物理专业的学生有多大关系。  
Kate对此却是兴致缺缺。她喜欢被人注视的感觉固然不错，但身边围绕着的都是陌生人就会让她过度惶恐了。从小到大她总听别人说她待人处事非常冷漠，殊不知是她自己见生人紧张，又是英国人的缘故，给人感觉总是端着。  
她只要Milla就够了。但Milla总说她应该多和别人接触接触，这件事她也就答应下来。  
她不太认识镇上的人，她是新来的，显而易见。但Milla应该多少认识一些，虽然听她说她已经与世隔绝了很久，但好说还是从小生活在这的居民。  
所以工作第一天Kate为了避免尴尬就和她的新同事们提起了Milla。要是Milla知道事情会成这样她当初就不应该怂恿Kate接下这个工作。她以为这么多年过去了，她的过去早已尘封，但事实却恰恰相反。  
Kate听说了那些背后的窃窃私语。短短一天好像一年那般漫长。她没有想到在她面前温柔体贴的Milla会有这样的过去。她之前或许多少有些猜忌，毕竟好端端的怎么会突然搬到荒无人烟的地方，但她以为最不济Milla之前也就用过drug或者混过gang。Kate也不是什么道德感非常强的人，真是这样她也就接受了。但drug dealer? 她可以自甘堕落，但牵扯到无辜的人是不可原谅的。  
Kate得知的信息零零碎碎，没有人敢在她面前公开讨论Milla。他们不知道这个异国的科学家到底什么来头，和Milla又是什么关系，更不敢妄下定论。  
但每过一天，Kate对这件事的确信度又高一分。她一次两次在家里旁敲侧击问Milla她的过去，得到的都是闪烁其词的回避。  
Kate没有收到过Milla的正面回答。她不想也不愿妄下定论。  
她们之间脆弱的平衡被打破的转折点，是一位过去的当事人。Kate最终打听出了她的名字。当drug dealer和Milla Jovovich的名字在她口中画上等号那一刻，Kate听到她的心死去的声音。  
Kate夺门而入对Milla破口大骂，说她是没有同情心的冷血动物，换来的却是Milla的嘲讽。  
“你总是这么理想主义！就像你的这些失败的实验！山羊和人永远是不一样的！无论你这起死回生的魔法对山羊多么奏效对人类来说都是徒劳！”Milla没有意识到她说出了什么话。她敢向天发誓她不是这么想的，她爱Kate，很爱很爱，在所有人都唾弃她的时候是Kate给予她温暖。而现如今她却反咬一口...  
Milla眼睁睁的看着Kate的泪水滑过她的脸颊，最终落到地上。她们认识五年了，Milla没见Kate哭过。  
Kate有些哽咽，“好吧，如果真是这样的话。”  
她决然离开了家。如今她有了一份稳定的工作，不必再依靠着Milla。  
事故发生在半夜。Kate以为经历了地震，或是有敌机轰炸，但没想到是她每日工作上班的地方发生了爆炸。  
他们都说是水箱炸了，但Kate没有相信。她看见了天上诡异的光，水箱没有这么大的能量。她马上知道是什么发生爆炸。  
她慌了神，跌跌撞撞地想回去找Milla，她住的地方这么偏僻，绝对不会意识到事态的严重性。她们得马上离开，如果不想死的话。  
但那些该死的governo拖住了她，他们命令所有员工加班加点处理这起“水箱爆炸事故”。Kate不想死，更不想Milla死，但她更不想得罪这些人。  
她不愿去那个被污染的工厂，便一直躲在自己落脚的小旅馆里，直到人们开始停战游行那天，她逃回那个僻静的小屋。  
但迎接她的确实空荡荡的房子。当她发疯一般拍打着脆弱的木门却没有得到任何回应之后，她颤抖的双手几乎打不开房门。  
她看见餐厅的茶几上有一封信，放置的很明显，显然是想被她看见的。Kate像落水的老鼠突然抓到岸边一般，她告诉自己这是Milla离开这座城市给自己留的离别信。  
她几次把信封撕坏，泪水更是打湿了上面飘逸的字迹。她小心翼翼的拼读信纸上的内容，担心读错任何一个字。

亲爱的 Kate Beckinsale,

天知道我们竟然到了这种地步，开始毕恭毕敬的叫对方“亲爱的”，呼唤对方的姓氏了。我应把这道歉做的在正式一些的，但我没有时间了，他们只给我10分钟收拾行李的时间。我的嘴太笨了，一点也不像你，我觉得给我10个小时我都不能表达出我对你的歉意。  
但我仍要尝试这么做。请原谅我，如果这封信没有写完的话。  
我非常清楚我在年轻时曾做过什么。我对此很抱歉，非常抱歉。小时候没什么人管我，我就什么都敢做。但这绝对不是我做出这么出格的事情的原因。我自己做的恶事，就应该自己承受恶果。  
我完全可以理解你不能原谅我，我因为不奢求你的原谅。在你离开的这段时间我的过去再次找上了我。我审视了我短暂的人生，我知道我得做些什么。  
我看到他们脸上的神情了，那两个找到我的人。我听说了这次事故，但我敢肯定这不是水箱爆炸。如果你看到这封信，马上离开这座城市。我从小生活在这里，知道这座城市都有些什么设施。我不想你惹上任何麻烦。请离开这座城市吧，算我求你。但不要问为什么。  
最后，这次服役完全是我自愿，那些governo虽然还是如此恶臭，（竟然开始征收居民）但这次我是自愿的。我想要赎罪。  
我爱你，Kate Beckinsale。虽然没有一纸婚书，但我的心永远与你的系在一起。

你的，  
Milla Jovovich


	2. A Lost Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate just gets in the town and as a crazy scientist, she needs to live in somewhere quiet. Since Milla invites, her place would be nice.

时隔多年当Milla再次听到门铃响起的声音时实在吓了一跳。

她虽然从前确实喜欢热闹，但毕竟这么多年过去了，她也习惯了这种清静。更何况她凡事都小心翼翼，除了和那位管理这片林子的老人偶尔有往来，其余时间已经算是自给自足，小镇那块土地她几乎没有踏上过几次。这次突然有人来访难免让人生疑，Milla不认为世上有什么非来拜访她不可的人。

她警觉的拿起手边的猎枪开了保险，从沙发上起身去开门。半掩着的门外是一个异乡女人。

那个女人背着一个和她的身形很不相称的登山包，包的外面还能看到这种奇奇怪怪的管子，一手拎着皮箱子，一手牵着山羊。

山羊？

Milla觉得她一定是遇到了疯子。不过这也正常，在这种地方遇到的不是疯子才怪了呢。

“有什么我能帮你的？”Milla试探着开口，她倒也不是害怕，对方要真疯起来她的猎枪现在可抵在门上呢，问题就是她不想滥杀无辜，再多一条罪名。

“是的，你好...嗯...我是新来的，Kate Beckinsale：我的名字。你知不知道这里还有没有什么其他的屋子？我找了很久了，但好像到头来也只能找到您的。抱歉打扰了，但我花了好久才到这来，而且我真的很累了。”Milla能从这个女人的口中听到和自己完全不一样的口音，以及说话时不自觉地颤抖。但不得不承认她充满着文艺的气息，相比起来Milla简直就是一个粗人。

但至少有一点可以肯定了，无论怎样，这至少是个受过教育的疯子。

”哦，这方圆几里只有我的木屋。不过你倒是可以先进来，洗个热水澡什么的。或许我还能告诉你你的目的地到底在哪。”Milla把她的猎枪靠在门后的墙上。半掩的门被打开示意着外面的女人可以进来了。

这个名叫Kate的女人果不其然不停的在道谢。但就Milla看来不过是Kate自顾自的喃喃，毕竟对方现在自顾不暇，正手忙脚乱的在试着把牵着山羊的绳系到柱子上。

Milla见她这样也实在好笑，“你先进来吧，我把羊牵到花园里去。”

“谢谢...谢谢...”

 

Milla刚刚泡好茶，Kate就从浴室里出来了。Milla确实得承认她捣鼓了会很久才意识到茶该怎么泡，毕竟是这位英国人拜托的，Milla也不好意思拒绝。但说真的她这辈子都没想到客套话”茶或咖啡“的答案竟然是茶。

英国人。她在心里揶揄。

Kate裹着浴巾走出来，尚有水滴的手接过Milla的茶——三分之二的红茶，三分之一的牛奶再加两块方糖——她的头发现在落在肩膀上，水把她的肩膀打湿，正午的太阳从通往后花园的玻璃门穿过打在她身上，她的脸上笼罩着柔光，朦朦胧胧的，就好像刚从树林里跑出来的小鹿一样，栗色的，整个身体随着呼吸在颤抖。

Milla读的书不多，但突然有一句话出现在她的脑海中。

My angle, flown out of space. 

 

所以Kate就这么理所当然的住下了。当然她本来想去的地方不是这，但在她得知那件房子离镇上只有一英里时她就决定呆在这了。

Milla家里也有客房，虽然最初在修建的时候她完全没想过会派用场，但到底是建了。最初的目的好像是为了能有些新鲜感，没想到今天还派上了用场。

Milla尽显待客之道，把Kate安顿好之后，突然发现Kate可能真是什么疯科学家，谁会随身携带这种瓶瓶罐罐的化学仪器呢？

Kate看见Milla盯着自己的东西发呆，有些不好意思的笑了，“我...是个科学家，如果你不介意的话。我在做自己的研究，所以才来到这个小镇，其实我主要目的就是要离人群远一些，好专心研究。”

“你是生物学家吗？”因为这里有很多奇奇怪怪的动物，而且Kate还随身牵着一头山羊，Milla做出了她基于仅有知识的合理推测。

“生物？哦不是不是...不全是吧。可能是个全新的领域，我也不知道，也没什么头绪，但我知道总会有的。”Kate淡淡地笑着，她现在坐在沙发上，抱着Milla的马克杯在喝茶，或许以英国人的标准来审视的话他先在真是太不幸了，但好像当事人一点感觉都没有。

“所以你也是个发明家？”Milla说的话其实完全文不对题，她看着这个神秘的女人出了神，不知道是不是因为太久没见过人的缘故。

“不，我是科学家，在寻找着时空穿越的方法——要笑就笑吧，我已经习惯了。”Kate看上去一定是习惯了，这段话说出来就好像在背书一样。

“你一定失去了什么重要的人吧？”Milla不知道为什么想起了自己的父亲，要是她也可以的话...

显然Kate被Milla出乎意料的反应惊到了，半晌才回话，”嗯。我的父亲死于一场车祸。“

”我很抱歉。“Milla下意识地说出客套话。

”不用，你都不认识他。“Kate的回话一下子轻松了气氛，“所以，移民局女士，你是不是能告诉我你又是做什么的呢？介于你已经把我盘问一遍了？”

“我？”Milla笑着走到门口拿起刚刚那把猎枪，“我是猎人，把皮草贩卖给守林人，再由他们卖出去，没事的时候就种种菜，自给自足，也免得去镇上麻烦。“

”哦...那你的生活，这是简单呢。“Kate尽量把话说的漂亮了。

”从这里到镇上也不麻烦，“Milla急忙补充，”那里可是非常热闹的，什么东西的都买得到。我年轻时可喜欢那里了。”

“噗呲”一声Kate就笑出声来了，“好。不过以后有空我得带你去伦敦转转，如果你这么喜欢热闹的话。”


End file.
